Need To Know Basis
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Either Alice Academy is full of strange guys or I'm just a magnet for strange guy friends. Wait, no, scratch that. All guys are strange." A new invention lets Mikan see what a guy does when he thinks he's alone, but after this, she wishes she didn't know


I am so not responsible for any needed therapy sessions after reading this fic.

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Nor do I own a Barbie Summer House Resort Kit.....

You'll get that joke later on in the story.

--**Need To Know Basis**--

"I, like, _so_ didn't need to see that."

-**By: Heartbroken Confession**-

Sometimes, I just don't get it-- yes, sometimes, not always! I'm not _that_ dumb. Yeah, so the thing I don't understand? The answer is: Guys.

I mean, honestly! It's like one mysterious guy isn't enough, everyone else turns out to be confusing too? As if Natsume isn't shrouded in dark clouds and fog, covered with a table cloth and-- you get my point. He's a mystery.

Well. Natsume isn't the only strange guy in my life, unfortunately. Either Alice Academy is full of strange guys or I'm just a magnet for strange guy friends. Wait, no, scratch that. All guys are strange.

--**The Before Day**--

-Prequel-

"One, just one reason! One little reason that can somewhat explain why guys do what they do!" I stuffed a scoop of pink vanilla frosting (thank you, inventors of frosting, and by the way, you guys owe me 150 rabbits for my new, _sized-up_, jeans).

Hotaru rolled her eyes at me and tied her longer (grown long for me! Well, okay, I did tell her Ruka likes long hair, so maybe it's for Ruka pyon) hair into a high ponytail.

"Mikan, you're doing it again." I paused halfway into a scoop of frosting and rolled my eyes to her direction.

"And what is this 'it' you're talking about?"

"Overdramatizing." Hotaru rolled her eyes as her manicured fingers tapped against her laptop. When did Hotaru get so girly?

"Oh, overdramatizing? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Mikan, it's not like guys are an entire other species."

"You've been brainwashed by your boyfriend!" I groaned, falling dramatically onto her big, soft, special star, king-sized bed.

"Oh, get over it." Hotaru stood up, her heels clicking against the glossy white ground- yes, her heels, god she's such a girl now-- and opened a shelf. "Besides, Ruka would never be able to brainwash me, not even in his dreams."

"Why is every guy so difficult?" I sulked, playing with the spoon in my mouth and ignoring her Ruka comment.

"Coming from the girl with the world's most confusing boyfriend," Hotaru quirked her brows for a second and pushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"Just Natsume is okay, because he's like those kiddy meals we used to eat back home. I'd finish eating the meal and then Jii-chan would let me unwrap the toy." I smiled at the analogy; oh how I miss the days where boys had cooties.

"You just compared your boyfriend to cheap plastic toys from fast food restaurants, and you're calling _him_ strange?" Hotaru gave me her classic "are-you-serious" look.

"Hey, you know how much I liked those toys," I pointed my spoon at her.

"Speaking of toys, I have a new toy that might interest you," Hotaru handed me a silver ring with a ruby at the center.

"What does it do?" I held it at a good distance from my face. Ever since an incident with one of Hotaru's lasers that looked like a cute bracelet and me almost losing my left eye-- (insert shudder)-- yeah, never again will I get too close with her "toys".

"You've been begging for a reason, haven't you?"

"Oh, so, what? Is this ring a guy and gonna explain to me why his kind is so infuriating?" I'm still not sure I want to know what this ring does....

Hotaru glared at me and made her move to take the ring back, "If you don't want to know then--"

"Wait, no! I want to know!" I objected, clutching the ring and my frosting closer to me.

Hotaru sighed and sat down next to me on the bed, snagging the frosting from me.

"Who knows a guy the best?" Hotaru asked me as she ate a scoop of MY frosting.

"Um, a guy." I responded, snagging the can of liquified powdered sugar--MY can of liquified powdered sugar-- back from her "Oh! Is this ring gonna turn me into a guy?"

Hotaru scoffed like it was the dumbest idea she had ever heard, "Effective idea, but so totally uncreative, and learning to blend in as a guy would take to much effort and time anyway,"

"So, uh, I don't get it--'What _do_ you get?'-- what does it do then?" I asked her as she put on a ring with a sapphire at the center as well.

"The person who knows a guy best is a guy, yes. But an even better option is the boy in question himself."

"Please tell me this ring is **not** going to turn me into Natsume," But, Hotaru ignored me and kept going.

"Obviously, we can't become the guy, but we can spend a day with them right?"

"Why do we need a ring to spend a day with a guy? And even if we do, you know that we won't figure anything out,"

"That's only if he knew he wasn't alone," Then Hotaru got that glint in her eye that I know means something I didn't like was coming.

"We're going to _stalk_ them?" I asked incredulously, dropping my frosting on the floor.

Hotaru glared disdainfully at the newly acquired pink stain on her white ground.

"Not necessarily," Hotaru started, "This ring will take us into a day in the lives of a guy...without said guy, or anyone else, noticing."

"A guy? Do we get to chose?" I asked skeptically.

"This is the first model, there's still kinks and what not in it." Hotaru pondered it for a moment, "Well, it'll definitely take us to someone we know. But we won't get to chose who it is..."

"So, either way, we'll get to like, be in a guy's mind?" This will definitely be interesting.

"Well, in a way, yes." That was all she needed to say.

I grinned, fingering the ring in my hand,

"Ne, let's go for a test drive," I suggested, placing the ring on my finger.

Hotaru bit her bottom lip in thought, "Well, I'm not sure quite how many people we'll have to go through until we get back into reality. It's a very rough copy of the device--"

"Doesn't matter, we'll be the guinea pigs this time around," She gave me a skeptical look, and I handed her her camera from her desk, "We can bring your camera."

"Sold." She reached over and pushed the stone in the middle of my ring and her own, "Let us study this species they call 'men', my friend,"

"Yes, let's."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--xTo Be Continued

So, this is just a crackish little fic I decided to write after a very confusing day, compliment of my strange guy friends. And then I got to thinking, what the hell made guys the way they were, and what are they thinking? And then my pissed off mood created this. Because I came up with some weird ideas... over-exaggerated, yes. Overdramatizing is my thing.

Anyway, this story will only be a few chapters long... so uh, review? :)

**Next Chapter: Day 1: Hijiri Youichi**

**Preview: **--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The room we showed up in was very nice, it was definitely a special star room.

Hotaru was staring wide eyed at something and I made my way to her,

"Hotaru, what's wr-- Oh god. I, like, _so_ didn't need to see that."


End file.
